Innocence
by Smutville
Summary: Rain, hot shower and...sex. Yuri x Alice. Oneshot. Plot? What plot? XD


**Standard Disclaimer applies: No copyright infringement intended.**

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT. If this offends you, please do not continue.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Innocence**.

A Shadow Hearts fan fiction by **Smutville.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_Alice, she's a lady._

_That's right. A lady. Delicate and beautiful, gentle and kind…and every inch of her is so pure._

_Somehow…I want to corrupt her, turn her into a wanton creature…but only with me._

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Alice said as she briskly walked over to where he stood. His eyes narrowed as her skirts billowed in the late afternoon breeze, threatening to overturn and expose what belongs to him.

"No problem." He murmured, hastily tugging her skirt down.

"Have you been here for long?" She asked, tucking her book inside her tote bag.

"Not really." He replied, lowering his head to peck her cheek. The sweet scent of the cologne she wore, wafted to his nose, and desire prickled him, like countless, delicate needles.

_It has always been like this…Alice, she moves me in a way no other woman ever has. It's hard to keep my hands off her… I want to have her again and again; standing, sitting, in bed or out of it—it doesn't matter. I want to sink so deep inside her, she'll never feel whole again if I'm not there…_

"…Yuri? You're not listening again, are you?" Her voice, gently chiding, broke through his carnal thoughts.

Alice gasped as she recognized the heat in his gaze, the unmistakable glint of lust she's becoming familiar with.

"What—"

"Nothing." He interrupted, clasping her hand and bringing it to his lips for a swift kiss. The warmth of his breath tickled her, making Alice shiver, though he knew, not from cold.

Yuri smiled wickedly. _I affect her the same way. Good._

Behind them, little children ran out of the school, some had their parents waiting for them, while others were old enough to find their own way home. Alice had been teaching the children for quite a while now, and though the pay wasn't much, she enjoyed working with them.

From the distance, the church bells rang, signaling the end of the day. The sound of giggles drew her attention and Alice saw a group of her students, pointing at them and giggling, as if they somehow sensed the sizzle of desire between the two adults. Alice smiled and waved back at them, her face beaming with delight.

_She likes children._

_Good._

_I want to give her lots of babies. It would be sweet to watch her belly grow heavy…and everyone who sees her would know she's mine._

"What would you like for dinner tonight?"

_You._ But he didn't say it out loud. Instead he murmured something beneath his breath, his whole attention focused on the silvery wisp of hair that had escaped her primly braided hairdo. Watching the soft lock flutter in the evening breeze, Yuri was sorely tempted to run his lips against her skin and nibble her until she gasped his name.

"Yuri, you're miles away from me again." Alice said, shaking her head. She tugged at the lapels of his trench coat, smoothing the rumpled creases with loving hands. The warmth of his body radiated through the cloth, making her shiver as her own body responded to him. The hard contours of his muscles pleased her, inviting her to stroke him from head to heels and back again. He's such a beautiful man.

A not so discreet coughing, a few feet away from them, broke her fascination. Her face burning with embarrassment, Alice dropped her hands to her sides, guilty, like a child caught stealing from the cookie jar.

Yuri sent the intruder a damning glance, and then grabbed Alice's hand.

"Let's get out of here."

Too embarrassed to even raise her head, Alice murmured a meek reply.

_Sweet woman, you've done nothing wrong. Hell, I'd rather have everyone know that you lie beneath me every night, writhing, screaming, gasping as I—_

The reverberating sound of thunder broke through his unholy thoughts. Even as Yuri raised his head to look up at the skies, a few raindrops fell on his face.

"I'll be damned. It's going to rain."

"Yuri, let's hurry." Alice said, tugging his hand.

"Too late." He replied, even as the rain fell harder.

They started to run for shelter, but they were already soaking wet. Yuri surprised her by stopping in the middle of the street, chuckling. He raised his head up to the skies, as if welcoming the cleansing benediction.

"I have almost forgotten." He said, meeting her puzzled look. "When we were children, me and my friends, Lihua and Maki we played a lot in the rain…ah, those were good times."

Alice smiled briefly, not knowing how to respond. She looked around them, at the people who stood beneath shelters, probably thinking they have gone mad.

"Yuri…let's go…it's cold." She tugged at his hand again.

"Trust me on this. It's fun to run in the rain…don't you want to try?"

"But—" Before she could voice her hesitation, Yuri pulled her with him, laughing like he was child again, running in the rice fields with his friends.

And perhaps they have gone mad. Though Alice was indignant at first, his infectious laughter was hard to resist. Soon, the pair was running, hand in hand, laughing in the rain as other people stood and watched, muttering beneath their breath "Bunch of lunatics."

-o-

Their apartment was a cozy little place, not far from the school where Alice worked. Yuri found a job at the railway company, a position in the ticket booth. The work was dull and boring, but it brought food to the table and paid for the rent, so complain was all Yuri did, but never left the job.

The pair was a shivering mass of bodies when they arrived outside the apartment. Yuri cursed beneath his breath, he couldn't even keep his hand from shaking long enough to unlock their door.

"H-here, l-let me try." Alice said, her teeth chattering in the cold. It took a few tries but somehow she finally managed to insert the key and open the door.

Yuri was already shucking his wet clothes before she could close the door behind them. "I-into the sh-shower with y-you." He said shakily, grasping her cold fingers as he tugged her towards the bathroom.

Alice was too cold to make a protest as he peeled her wet clothes. Both were covered in goose bumps by the time they stepped into the shower.

The first touch of the water was shockingly hot, almost felt like burning, but it didn't take long for their bodies to adjust to the temperature, and soon, their shivering stopped.

"That was a crazy thing to do." Alice chided.

Yuri rubbed his face with his hands and let out a small burst of laughter. "Yes, but it was fun, right?"

Alice opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it and said nothing. Yuri grinned at her, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

The smile vanished as his gaze traveled down her body, the rivulets of water flowing down her skin, nearly mesmerized him. With something akin to fascination, he gazed at her breasts; he'd seen Alice in different stages of undress to know that her nipples change color depending on her emotions. As fair as her skin at times, especially when she's cold, to a soft pink when warm and…a deeper rose when she's aroused, like now.

No matter how prim and proper Alice was, her body told him all he needed to know.

His eyes narrowed to near mere slits as desire racked his body with renewed fervor. Unlike women who can hide their desire, for a man it is not so. There was nothing he can do to soften the flesh that throbbed with readiness at the sight of her.

They've been together for almost three months now, but his arousal never failed to bring a flush of embarrassment to her cheeks. Yuri chuckled as he cupped her face with both hands. "Sweet, innocent Alice…" He punctuated each word with a kiss, nipping the corner of her lips before parting them to seek the sweetness beneath.

He caressed her body, lovingly stroking her skin, marveling at the smooth resilience of her flesh. Even with the heat of the water, he could distinctly feel her warmth radiating to the palms of his hands, pleasing him beyond measure.

Yuri pulled back his head to look at her, watched her face as he cupped her breasts in the cradle of his hands. "No, don't hide from me." He ordered huskily, when she closed her eyes. "Look at me, I want to see you."

She did as he asked, allowing him to see her eyes. They were heavy lidded with her own desire, the pupils so dilated that her eyes looked more black than blue.

Yuri groaned as he rubbed her nipples, pinching the hard buds between his thumbs and forefingers. She trembled as pleasure struck her, shivering as he bent his head to suckle her.

"Yuri…" Alice moaned as she arched against him unconsciously, offering her breasts with complete abandon that stole the breath from his body.

She gave a soft cry, one that never failed to thrill him as he stroked her belly, slowly moving down her hips. Moisture that had nothing to do with the shower met his seeking fingers as he parted her soft flesh, tenderly rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb. Alice shivered in his arms, crying out his name, and he felt all powerful, so much more a man than ever before.

She gasped as he lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist, for a brief moment, Alice felt exposed and vulnerable as he rubbed himself against her secret flesh, but the feel of her nakedness seemed to drive him wilder. Yuri supported her weight easily as though she weighed nothing more than a mite. She gasped again as something hard and smooth probed against her, seeking entry.

"Yuri…not here…"

"I can't wait." He groaned through his teeth, guiding her hips down, "I need you too much…"

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and clung tightly, unconsciously digging her teeth into the side of his neck as he filled her.

She was still virginally small like their first night together, almost as tight as if never been breached. She couldn't hold back a soft cry as he thrust deeper, the sound quickly muffled by his own lips.

She felt so good, so good he could die from it.

Yuri released her lips, seeking the warmth of her throat instead, he breathed hard against her skin, willing himself to remain unmoving, he was so close to the brink, so close to his own fulfillment, but he didn't want to leave her behind.

Then with a hoarse sound, he lifted her hips, slowly withdrawing from the tight clasp of her body, gritting his teeth as need and lust clawed at him, demanding to thrust deep again.

"Yuri…" Alice gasped as he slowly withdrew, creating an almost aching suction as her flesh clung to his.

He groaned against her throat as he left her completely, the water felt cold after her, making Yuri tremble at the stark contrast. He reached for his sex, squeezing the blunt tip in an effort to delay his climax.

"Shhhh…it's alright…" He soothed as Alice made a small sound of protest. He sought her lips, stealing her breath as he penetrated her once more, stretching, filling until he touched her very womb.

He stroked her, carefully at first, becoming more urgent as she clawed his shoulders in her own need for fulfillment. With a muffled sound, Yuri rocked against her, inside her, rubbing her clit against the base of his sex as he pumped in and out, in and out.

_Sweet woman, you drive me mad…_

Yuri clenched his teeth as she climaxed, her soft flesh squeezing him, drawing him deeper.

Her pleasure shattered whatever control he has left. Unable to hold on even to a vestige of restraint, he grasped her hips, holding her in place as he pounded into her wildly, without reserve. The violence of his need would have hurt her a moment too soon, but not now…now she was soft, and shivering, welcoming her lover's unbridled lust with hunger and need of her own.

Unable to even form her name, all Yuri could muster were animalistic sounds of need, of hunger and finally, a deep, guttural cry of pleasure as he reached the pinnacle.

Alice held him close, raining soft kisses against his wet hair as Yuri trembled, his hard flesh twitching inside her, spurting thick, hot fluid into her womb.

Slowly he lowered her legs to the floor, leaning against the bathroom's tiled wall. He remained inside her for as long as he could, relishing the extra tightness as he closed her thighs together. He sought the softness of her lips, enjoying the afterglow warmth that followed their lovemaking.

Then he reached for the bottle of soap and began to lather her body. He soaped her breasts, her tummy, cleansing the soft flesh between her legs, washing away the thick fluid that marked her as his and yet pleased to know that there's a part of her that can never be cleansed.

Alice bathed him in turn, now that passion has been spent, she was shy again. Yuri smiled indulgently as she soaped his body, waiting without demanding as her hands hesitated just below his navel.

_Sweet, innocent Alice…even after all the things I've done to you, you're still uncomfortable…_

Yuri sighed and guided her hands, allowing her no escape. There were things he wanted her to get used to, and this was definitely one of them. He knew she enjoyed touching him, but this was still a taboo territory for Alice.

Still, he admired her willingness to please him, the things she'd do just to make him happy.

-o-

"Where are you going?" He asked as he entered their bedroom. Alice was standing before the wardrobe, sifting through clothes.

She looked at him as she pulled out her chosen evening dress. "Why, to make dinner, of course."

Yuri shut the door behind him, dropping the soaked towel into the floor carelessly as he walked over to where Alice stood, she was unbuttoning the dress to put it on.

"What are you doing?" She gasped as he unsnapped her bra from behind.

"Dinner can wait. But I can't." Yuri said as he wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck.

"But—but we've just—" Alice stammered in disbelief, unable to believe he was randy again.

"That was before, now is different." He reasoned, nibbling the delicate lobe of her ear.

"But Yuri!—"

"Shhhh…don't fight me. I want you again." He said huskily, tumbling her down the bed amidst her soft cries of surprise.

He rolled on top of her, gazed down at her with wicked, amber eyes. His wet hair fell down, dripping droplets of water into her face, making Alice blink.

"Really Yuri, it's nearly past dinner time."

"So we eat later." He replied, nuzzling her breasts.

"But—"

"Quit resisting woman, you know it's useless!" Yuri said with a chuckle.

"Ohhh you! You're impossible!" Alice said indignantly, looking at him with chiding blue eyes.

But he merely brushed a kiss against her lips and looked at her, his mischievous mood gone all of a sudden, replaced by a solemn, serious one.

Alice sucked her breath as she stared into his face, he was completely open, revealing the inner man.

"Yuri?"

But he was remembering a moment in the past, when he had first gazed down at her like this…when she still has never known the intimate touch of a man…

_"I want you …Alice, I must have you. Now."_

_He sensed her apprehension, saw the fear that leapt in her eyes before she hastily hid them. He tried to assure her, to ease her maidenly fears, but the relentless force of his lust made it impossible._

_And yet, despite her nervousness, she made no protest, not even a token of resistance. She lay beneath him, open, yielding and the love in her eyes made his chest tighten._

_"Alice…" He groaned, trembling from the force of his need as he parted her thighs to accommodate him. She was so warm, so tight around him as he slowly pressed against the tiny slit._

_"My God, you're delicious!" He cried out, pushing deeper into her, penetrating through the tight resistance that impeded his way. He clasped her closer as Alice gasped in pain, felt the bite of her nails in his flesh as he drove deeper, staking his claim…_

He took her that night, but she was already his from the first moment he had laid eyes on her, when she stood beside Albert Simon, frightened yet determined not to show it.

And the flecks of virgin blood on his body afterwards, only made his possession of her, even more the sweeter.

Now, looking at her as she lay beneath him, still as shy, still innocent in so many ways, Yuri felt his heart clench. She looked so pure still, as if they have not spent the past nights discovering the pleasures of the flesh.

_Sweet woman, if only I could corrupt you…you wouldn't feel so vulnerable…_

_But no matter how many times I hold you, touch you, shown you things you could never imagine…you kept your innocence._

Alice remained a mystery to him…he knew her and yet not all of her. He still could not fathom how she could give herself so generously to him, even at those times he had been all but selfish, demanding and demanding all she could give and more.

_No, that's not entirely true. Each time I lay with her…she takes a part of me too…not that I wouldn't…I'd lay my life for her if needed, but…Alice…will I ever know all of you?_

It was as if she had a secret reserve somewhere within her, an endless supply of warmth, generosity and a loving kindness that sometimes shamed him.

"Yuri?" She asked hesitantly, touching his arm with light fingers, wondering what he was thinking.

Yuri mentally shook his head, dismissing the questions for now. It doesn't matter if he never found the answers, all he knew was that he would never get tired of her…that he would never be free from his need of her.

"What—"

He smothered her words with his own lips, groaning as she welcomed the thrust of his tongue, tentatively meeting him with shy strokes of her own.

_Sweet, so sweet…I can never get enough of you…I probably never will…_

He gloried in the soft gasps she made as he kissed his way down her throat, suckled the pink nipples that begged for his attention. And like always, she stiffened slightly as he moved lower, down to the soft, warm flesh between her legs.

_I know you like it…your body cannot lie…you want it as much as I do…_

Alice cried out as he stroked her with his tongue, seeking her intimate taste, her secret textures. Her whole body burned, tingling with pleasure, and she could only gasp his name as Yuri skillfully guided her to bliss

Lovingly he brushed the tears that tipped her eyelashes. Once, her tears would have alarmed him, but not now, not when he knew what those tears meant. No other woman had responded to him as Alice does, unhindered, generous and totally unpretentious.

Is that it? The reason why he could never get enough of her?

Alice made him feel alive, fully male and so sure of himself. He had thought she would be his apt pupil, he, her teacher…but he was wrong. She—

Yuri cried out as pleasure so intense struck him, nearly spilling himself into her hand as Alice tentatively touched his sex.

Thinking she might have hurt him, Alice snatched her hand away.

With a muffled groan and curse in one, Yuri dragged her hand down his body once more. "No, don't run away…touch me, Alice…touch me."

He guided her when her confidence faltered, teaching her some things a woman should know. Yuri clenched his teeth as he took as much as he could, not wanting to frighten her away, not when she came to him of her own accord.

_Sweet mother of Christ!_

If he had ever felt this way before, he can no longer say. Her lightest touch could drive him mad, but he would trade his soul with the devil himself just to have this moment with her.

Soft, hesitant lips joined her small hands, kissing him in a way he never thought she would.

"_Alice!_" He gasped through his teeth, arching against her, clenching his fists into tight balls, yearning to touch her and yet afraid to driving her away. The silky skeins of her hair against his thighs burned him, enhanced his senses, his awareness of her…it was all he could do not to haul her into his arms and plow between her thighs like there's no tomorrow.

"Come here." He ordered hoarsely, tugging at her arms. Alice followed his lead, crawling on top of him as he guided her into position.

Yuri clasped her around the waist, guiding her hips until she hovered just above his aching flesh. With a hoarse cry, he thrust inside her, startling her with the ferocity of his entry. But he held her securely in place, pumping madly inside while he feasted on her breasts.

"Mine…you are mine." He mumbled against her soft flesh, even as he slammed his way inside her body.

"Yes." Alice gasped, bowing down to kiss the dark head of the man she loved more than her own life.

Yuri groaned at the intimate sight of his sex gliding in and out of her, watched the way her flat belly distend with each of his thrusts. The sight of her sweet pussy stretching to accommodate him proved too much to bear for long…and with a hoarse sound, he gave in to the carnal dictates of his flesh, crying out the age old sound of a man fulfilled to his very soul.

-o-

"Are you all right?" He asked when he could speak again. She lay sprawled on top of him, her face buried against his chest.

Silence met his anxious question. Yuri brushed the hair from her face, afraid and yet knowing he must face the consequences of his actions. "Alice, I—"

The peaceful sight of a woman asleep met his worried eyes. The tight knot of fear that had formed in his chest began to unravel. If Alice was displeased with his behavior, she would have stormed out of their room instead of sleeping against him so trustingly.

Trust.

He felt undeserving of her trust. Not when he was powerless to curb the force of his lust for her. But he, despite his love for her, was just a man. He could only be grateful that she was loving and generous enough to put up with his awful behavior.

Yuri sighed as he clasped Alice closer. Outside it had stopped raining, and the stars were already out.

_I have to make it up to Alice. I'll start by taking her to her favorite restaurant for dinner tonight._

But for now, he was content to hold her near, listen to her breathing, feel her heart beating, wait for her to recover her strength.

God knows, she'll need it for the hours to come.

END

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes:** I just want to thank my readers, especially to those who took the time to review. :)


End file.
